


Swimming Lessons

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [22]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jack talks Charles into swimming lessons.





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'swimming, bathing, or washing'.

"You don't know how to swim?" John Hammond asked, staring Charles Orrock as if he'd just grown three heads. "How long have you been in the Royal Navy?"

Charles gave his friend a strange look. "The ability to swim is not necessarily a good thing in the Royal Navy, Jack. If I fall overboard, I'd rather a quick death because I can't swim than a long one because I can."

"If you can swim, though, then there's a chance you can catch the ship," Jack pointed out earnestly. "You might survive."

Sighing, Charles told him, "How many men, do you know of, have caught a ship by swimming after it?"

"The captain has, if the stories his men have told us are true," Jack answered promptly, folding his arms across his chest.

Shaking his head with fond amusement, Charles told him, "That's Captain Hornblower, though. He's no ordinary man if even _half_ the stories I've heard about him are true."

"Still, I'd feel a lot better if I knew you could swim, Charles." Jack gave his friend an imploring look and even dared to cover his hand.

Defeated, Charles reluctantly nodded. "Fine, go ahead and teach me how to swim, Jack. You're clearly not going to let this go."

"You're right, I won't." Jack grinned. "Thank you, Charles."

Charles gave him a sly smile. _It's an excuse to be naked or nearly naked together. I don't mind **that** much._


End file.
